MDD2D Criação de Mapas
Criação de Mapas Básico Criar mapas para o MDD 2D não é uma tarefa que exija muitos conhecimentos avançados, mas é uma boa maneira ser criativo e ter vontade de tornar o jogo mais atrativo. Inicialmente para alguns, pode ser um pouco frustrante. Aqui está um guia que irá ajudar você a desenvolver novos mapas. Diretórios Você precisa usar uma certa estrutura de diretórios ao Mapear para o MDD 2D : graphics tiles (os tilesets que você deseja) maps (o seu mapa fica aqui) Como conseguir o Tiled O editor de mapas que usamos é chamado de Tiled. Você pode encontrá-lo em http://mapeditor.org/. Tiled é uma aplicação Java. Isso significa que essa aplicação roda em qualquer sistema que tenha o JRE (Java Runtime Environment) instalado. Porém, você precisa da última versão JRE instalada em seu computador. Para isso, você pode fazer o download do JRE em http://www.java.com/getjava/. Para aprender a usar o programa Tiled, basta clicar no link Start Now! na página do programa ou fazer o download para rodar ele em seu computador. Reunindo os arquivos necessários Para criar um mapa, você precisa primeiro ter alguns gráficos, como também ter alguns mapas para usar como referência. Você pode conseguir tudo isso clonando o projeto "tmwdata" do seu repositório Git. Alternativamente, você pode usar os arquivos que você baixou enquanto jogava o jogo. Quando você baixa o TMW como um programa de instalação, todos os mapas são baixados na hora em que você roda o TMW a primeira vez, e salva isso na subpasta "\.tmw\updates" como um arquivo zip. Assim, para usar esses arquivos, apenas descompacte o arquivo zip. Para criar um mapa, você primeiro precisa de alguns gráficos, e também mapas existentes para referência. Você pode encontrar todos esses arquivos no diretório data do cliente. Criando mapas com o Tiled Tiles é um editor de mapas que não foi feito especificadamente para o MDD. O que significa que existem um monte de opções e ajustes que não precisamos. Para criar um novo mapa, pressione File->New. E use as seguintes configurações: Tipo de Mapa: Orthogonal Tile Tamanho: 32x32 Tile Espaçamento: 0 Tamanho do Mapa: Precisa ser de no mínimo 60x60 e não pode ser maior que 200x200 (entretanto o o limite máximo téorico é bem maior). Uma borda de pelo menos uns 10 tiles ao redor do mapa é necessário (diagrama). Adicionalmente, uma borda de 10 tiles é recomendada entre salas para mapas Internos; isso irá evitar que mais de uma sala seja vista ao mesmo tempo na tela. Importando tilesets Agora nós temos que escolher os tilesets que desejamos usar no mapa. Para importar um tileset, selecione Tilesets->New Tileset e configure as seguintes opções : Name: (não importa, mas ajuda se for um nome descritivo) Tile width: 32 Tile height: 32 (64 para tilesets _x2 e 96 para tilesets _x3. veja abaixo) Reference tileset image: Marcado Tile spacing: 0 Use transparent color: Desmarcado Agora pressione o botão e navegue entre o subdiretório graphics/tiles/ da sua instalação do MDD 2D. Aqui você irá encontrar todos os tilesets que são utilizados pelo MDD 2D; eles são salvos no formato PNG. Selecione o que desejar usar em seu mapa. Por favor, somente importe os tilesets que você irá realmente utilizar. Não se esqueça de importar o Tileset "Collision.png", também. Ele possui um propósito muito importante que deverá ser explicado mais tarde. Iniciando um Mapa Agora você pode finalmente começar o mapa. Para colocar tiles em um mapa, selecione a ferramenta de Lápis (Pen Tool). Então selecione o tile que você deseja da Paleta de Tiles. Agora você pode colocar tiles em seu mapa. Por favor, sempre seja atencioso sob qual camada está selecionada no momento, pois será nela que será inserido o tile, para as camadas você encontrará as seguintes regras : Use a Camada abaixo da camada "Fringe" para tiles sem transparência. As camadas abaixo da Camada Fringe devem ser preenchidas completamente antes que você diga que o mapa está completado. Quando há tiles parcialmente transparentes sem tiles completamente opacos abaixo deles poderá causar bugs gráficos estranhos na área vazia do tile. A camada "Fringe" por si só, é usada para tiles grandes que precisam ser desenhados na frente ou por trás de objetos em movimento, dependendo de sua localização. Essa organização pode tomar um pouco mais da CPU, tornando o jogo mais lento. Portanto, você só deve utilizar essa camada quando realmente for necessário. Camadas acima da camada "Fringe" são sempre desenhados acima dos sprites do mapa. Elas devem ser utilizadas para objetos que precisem 'parecer' que estão longe da área do jogo. Tenha em mente também que existem monstros que são tão grandes quando os personagens. A Camada de Colisão "Collision" não parace no jogo. Ela contém a informação sobre quais tiles são "andáveis" ou não. Não coleque quaisquer outros tiles nessa camada exceto o quadrado vermelho vindo da tileset de colisão. Quando você finalizar o seu mapa, você precisa determinar quais deles são 'Andáveis' ou não. Para fazer isso, marque todos os tiles que você deseja bloquear com os quadrados vermelhos do Tileset de Colisão na Camada de Colisão ("Collision"). Tome cuidado, pois mesmo uma área que não pode ser alcançada pelo usuário não estiver marcada como "não andável", o servidor poderá invocar monstros para lá que não poderão ser mortos pelos jogadores pois eles não podem alcança-los. Isso levará a todos os monstros serem acumulados nessa localização até que não sobre monstros mais nas áreas normais do jogo. Vocẽ pode checar se você está fazendo da maneira correta salvando o mapa, dando um zoom out até que o mapa caiba inteiro na tela, escondendo todas as camadas exceto a camada de Colisão, e então usar a ferramenta de Preenchimento com o tile de colisão na área vazia. Quaisquer tiles que continuarem desmarcados não são alcançáveis pelos jogadores. Sempre certifique-se de ter uma borda de pelo menos 10 tiles em todas as direções que não são 'andáveis', mas but should be designed properly (diagram). Portais para outros mapas devem possuir apenas alguns tiles de largura. Testando o seu Mapa Tópicos Intermediários Tiles Gigantes Efeitos de Ambiente Os Efeitos de Ambiente são um recurso adicionado a partir do MDD 2D versão 0.0.3. Eles são imagens de fundo desenhadas onde você não coloca tiles ou tiles transparentes. Todos esses gráficos podem se movimentar independentemente. Eles podem ser utilizados para criar uma grande variedade de efeitos especiais, como chuva, escuridão, nuvens, etc. Para adicionar efeitos de ambiente ao seu mapa, abra-o com o Tiled e clique em Map->Properties para abrir a janela com as propriedades do mapa. Adicionando Imagens de Fundo Primeiramente você precisa escolher uma imagem. Para fazer isso, adicione a chave foreground0image e sete o seu valor para o caminho da imagem que você deseja utilizar relativo ao diretório data. Para o efeito de spotlight por exemplo, entre com o seguinte : graphics/images/ambient/spotlight.png. Quando você deseja que a imagem se mova permanentemente, adicione novas chaveWhen you want the image to move permanently add the new keys foreground0scrollX and foreground0scrollY followed by a number (can be a decimal value). foreground0scrollX determines the scroll speed to the right (negative values mean scrolling to the left) and foreground0scrollY the scroll speed down (negative values mean up). both values are in pixels per frame. You can also define a foreground0parallax parameter. This parameter affects how much the overlay scrolls when the screen scrolls. A value of 1.0 means that the overlay will stay relative to the ground when the screen scrolls. A value of 0.0 means that the overlay stays relative to the "camera" and is not affected by scrolling. It is a decimal value so you can set it to values between 1 and 0 to create the three dimensional illusion of a layer between the "camera" and the map. When using foregrounds at different resolutions, some would become disproportioned (for instance, the halo in cave maps that had to fill the screen repeated it self in higher resolution than 800x600.). That why, the keepratio parameter has been added: It will scaled up or down the image based on the current resolution. Remember that the scaling factor is based on the default 800x600 resolution, so new overlay images are to be fitted for that resolution to make this parameter work. (The image scaling in 1024x768 resolution mode, for instance, will be calculated this way: New Image Width = image-width / 800 * 1024, New Image Height = image-height / 600 * 768). To add this parameter to your foreground configuration, you'll have to define the foreground0keepratio to the true value. You can create any number of independent foreground graphics. To define a 2nd one create keys with 1 instead of 0, for a 3rd one 2, and so on. For instance foreground2parallax for the third foreground parallax value. The foregrounds won't appear in Tiled. They will only appear in the game. When it doesn't work please check that all key names are written correctly (they are cAsEsEnSiTiVe) and that the numbers of the foreground are consecutive starting from 0. When you want to create foreground images yourself (transparent 32bit png graphics of any size) please don't forget to make them transparent with your image manipulation program. Otherwise the player won't be able to see the map under it. An opacity of 50% should be the absolute maximum. When you want to create effects that are not meant to obstruct the players view use an opacity between 10% and 20%. For historical reasons you can also use "overlay" in place of "foreground". You will notice this annotation in older map files. Please don't do it and use "foreground" instead, "overlay" is depreciated. adding background images Backgrounds are added in the same way foregrounds are, with the exceptions that the property keys don't start with the prefix foreground but with background. They use their own numbering, so you have to number your backgrounds 0, 1, 2 etc. no matter if you have foregrounds or not. background0image background0scrollY background0scrollX background0keepratio In contrary to all other fore- or background images the first background (background0image) must not have any transparency but should be 100% opaque. Otherwise ugly graphic bugs will appear. Efeitos de Partículas Cheque o artigo sobre a Engine de Partículas para uma descrição de como adicionar efeitos de partículas ao seu mapa e como criar um novo efeito de partícula que você precise, mas que ainda não exista. Tiles Animados Para criar um tipo de Tiles Animados vá até Tilesets->Tileset Manager. Então selecione o tileset com o tile e todas as animações (elas precisam estar todas em um mesmo tileset) e clique no ícone com um lápis em uma pedaço de papel (the tooltip reads "Edit..."). Selecione o tile que você deseja animar na lista da esquerda. Você deve ver uma tabela na direita com duas colunas com os nomes "Nome" e "Valor", . Você precisa descrever a sua animação do tile nessa tabela. Aqui está um exemplo de uma animação de três fases : NOME VALOR animation-frame0 0 animation-delay0 100 animation-frame1 16 animation-delay1 100 animation-frame2 48 animation-delay2 100 animation-frameX is the Tile number (as shown in the list on the left) and animation-delayX is how long it is shown (100 is equal to one second). The animation does not show up in Tiled. Criando Áreas de Objetos A FAZER Tópicos Avançados / Adicionando um mapa ao servidor Criando um Minimapa The Creation of a minimap is a task that requires an image manipulation software that supports multiple layers and the PNG format (we recommend GIMP). When you are not familiar with using one you should ask one of the artists to create a minimap for your map. When you want to create your own minimap then you should exactly follow the following steps to ensure to stay in style with the rest of the minimaps: Open your map with tiled, zoom out until the whole map is visible and use the "save as image" option. Open the image with your image manipulation program. Resize it so that one pixel represents one tile. When your map is for example 160x100 tiles large (including border zone) your picture should be 160x100 pixels large. Create a new transparent layer over the existing one. Select the pencil tool with a brush size of 1x1 pixel and with the color #000000 (pure black). Anti aliasing should be deactivated when available. Now draw lines on the new layer along the following map features: Cliffs and walls (lower and upper edge) River/lake shores Roads (both sides of the road as single lines) The border of any other large map structure that you feel should be on the map Trees or other objects can be represented by single pixels with 50% alpha transparency when there are so many that they affect the game play on the map. When you are finished remove the background layer. Now only the black lines should be visible Resize the image so the sides are half (50%) as long. You should use the best image filtering method available (cubic filtering in GIMP). Save your finished minimap as a PNG image with 32bit color depth and alpha transparency as *your_tmw_folder*/data/graphics/minimaps/*mapname*.png. Open your map with Tiled, click Map->Properties in the menu bar and add a new property with the key "minimap" and the value "/graphics/minimaps/*mapname*.png". The properties dialog is a little bit buggy in the current version of Tiled, so make sure that the property has really been set before you save the map. Send us both the map and the minimap image While this is indeed exactly the way I also created the earlier cave and desert minimaps, I am not entirely happy with this method. Mostly because the final result is a really tiny image, without the ability to easily make versions of it on other scales. I would therefore suggest we try to create future minimaps in vector format using Inkscape. The technique would be similar, placing a scaled down version of the map in the background and drawing black lines on top. The result should however be an image that can take any scale. This would allow us both to put more detail in the minimap for larger scales, and to include a zooming feature (or similar) in the game so that notes and other marks can be placed on the map with higher precision. --Bjørn 16:04, 16 August 2006 (CEST) Enviando o mapa para o time de desenvolvimento There are many ways to send us your map so we can include it in the next release. E-Mail Mail your map to the developers mailing list themanaworld-devel@lists.sourceforge.net. Before you can do so you have to subscribe to it. This is a precaution against spam. You can do so on https://lists.sourceforge.net/lists/listinfo/themanaworld-devel IRC Join our IRC Channel. When you are not familiar with irc you can find a guide in this Forum Thread. When you are in the channel ask a developer if you can send him your map using DCC or upload your map to a webspace or one click hoster and give us the link. Forum Upload your map to any webspace or one click hoster. An overview graphic (can be created with Tileds "Save as Image" feature) would be nice, too. Visit our Forum and register a new account. Then open a new thread, introduce yourself and post a link to your map. Please understand that we will most likely have some details we would like to have changed before we release your map. so please check back or leave some information how to contact you. Dicas para um bom Mapeamento Antes de você iniciar a criação do mapa, você precisa ter uma vaga ideia do que vai criar. Para isso, pode-se desenhar sua ideia em um papel, você não sabe o quanto isso ajuda. Tente evitar pontos de choque entre personagens, como pontes, passagens entre montanhas e corredores de via única, isso pode facilmente bloquear os jogadores. Don't put too many similar objects on one screen. Very eye catching tiles should only be used sparingly. Try to break up large areas with the same tile over and over again by throwing in some objects. Avoid regular patterns in natural environments. Trees usually don't grow in grid patterns. Rivers, mountain ridges or corridors in caves should never be completely straight. Don't map too functional. Give the players something to look at, even when it hasn't got any relevance for the gameplay. But keep the playability in mind.